


Poor Severus Snape

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, James made Snape sad, Other, Self-Harm, There isn't a happy ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, again I'm sorry, but i feel bad for him, i dont even like snape, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: James' words hurt him more than he knew





	

_Poor Severus Snape._

 

It’s what he’d heard James saying about him at lunch that day. “Poor Severus Snape with his _scars_ and his _quills_ and his lack of intelligence…”

 

He’d just gritted his teeth and continued to eat his lunch.

 

_His scars_

 

_and his quills_

 

_and his lack of intelligence._

 

“He can’t keep his nose out of other people’s business.”

 

_Nosy_

 

_rude._

 

“No one likes him, not really.”

 

_No one did like him_

 

_he knew that_

 

_not even Lily, no matter what she said._

 

“I wish he was dead. He’d be better off that way.”

 

_He wished he was dead too._

 

That’s where the scars came from

 

although Potter didn’t know that.

 

Potter would never know that

 

and neither would Lily.

 

He wouldn’t talk to her anymore

 

after he heard her laughing at a joke about him.

 

He sliced into his skin again

 

and red blood welled up

 

but he deserved it.

 

Because he was everything James Potter said

 

_lazy_

 

_arrogant_

 

_rude_

 

_worthless_

 

_nosy_

 

_broken_

 

 _unloved_.

 

Another scar, another taunt, another moment where he had control over .something.

 

Although he didn’t even control this

 

by now

 

it controlled him.

 

So he sliced into his skin again.

 

And before morning came

 

he hid his blades

 

and went to sleep

 

so no one knew how much he hurt.

 

_Poor Severus Snape._

 

He knew now

 

even Lily thought he’d be better off dead.

 

Poor, poor Severus Snape.


End file.
